


Just The Way You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst maybe, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fred Weasley comes to the reader in the hopes that she can help him catch his crush's attention, she agrees. What harm could that be? But she quickly changes her tune when she ends up falling for the mischievous Weasley twin herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 “(Y/n)! Wait up!”

 I turn around to see one of the infamous Weasley twins chasing me down. I chuckle slightly as his wild red hair flops on his forehead with each step. I wait patiently for him to catch up, slightly confused as to why he was running after me. In all my previous six years at Hogwarts, neither twin had ever singled me out to talk before. Sure, I’d talked to them, we were all in the same house, but we’ve never talked one on one. I vaguely wondered which twin this was (I could only tell them apart by their eyes), before he caught up to me and bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. I smirk at him as he stands upright, still struggling to breathe.

 “Someone needs to run more,” I tell him. He glares at me, and I laugh. “So? What do you need? And which one are you? And I can tell if you’re lying,” I add quickly as he opens his mouth to speak. I decide not to tell him I can tell who he is by looking at his eyes long enough, I'd rather mess with him. Also I'd rather not sound like a creeper. He shuts his mouth rapidly, narrowing his eyes at me before speaking.

 “I’m George, why can’t any of you ever tell us apart?” He throws his hands in the air and I snort.

 “Maybe because you’re _identical twins_?” I ask incredulously. “Now what do you want, _Fred_?” I allow myself a small smirk when I see his eyes widen slightly. “I told you I could tell if you were lying.” He shakes his head at me slowly before talking again.

 “Note to self: don’t try to lie to (Y/n),” he mumbles to himself. Then he looks back up at me and claps his hands together. “Now. As to what I want. Do you have a while?” he asks expectantly. I nod.

 “Sure, I guess so. What’s on your mind?” Fred takes me by the arm and leads me down the hall. “Wait, Fred, where are we going?” Fred just shushes me and keeps walking. I start to get a little upset. “Fred!” I yank my arm away from him, rounding on him quickly. “Will you tell me where we’re going?” I ask harshly. Fred gulps, and I quickly try to calm down. “Um, sorry, Fred. It’s been a long day. And-”

 “And you don’t want to get in trouble with Miss Toad, I know,” Fred cuts me off with an apologetic smile. I snort at his title for our “beloved” DADA teacher this year. Fred grins wickedly, but quickly turns serious. “Which is why I was going to take you to the Room of Requirement,” he finishes quietly. I smack him on the arm.

 “You could’ve just told me that, you git!” Fred rubs his arm and looks down sheepishly. I sigh. “Come on, Weasley, let’s get this over with,” I mutter. Now it’s my turn to drag him along.

 “Has anyone ever told you that you can be incredibly intimidating?” Fred harps up from behind me. I smirk to myself before answering.

 “Zip it, Weasley!”


	2. Part 2

 We arrive at the Room of Requirement without incident, and head inside. The Room, sensing our purpose, has manifested as a cozy little den with an assortment of comfy chairs and couches strewn about, as well as a small fireplace against the far wall. The perfect place to sit and talk.

 We head for the small couch nearest the fireplace, and the second we sit Fred launches into his speech.

 “So there’s this girl,” he says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. I grin inwardly at the fact that someone can make Fred Weasley so nervous, but silently nod for him to continue. He moves forward with a little more confidence. “I’ve had a crush on her since I saw her on the train here this year, but the thing is, she won’t even give me the time of day. It’s like I’m invisible. I don’t get it.” He’s on a roll now, eyes furrowed in confusion. I wait patiently for him to continue. “So, I was hoping maybe you could, I dunno, get her to notice me?” He’s looking right at me now, his warm brown eyes, the ones that are slightly larger than his brother’s, staring at me hopefully. I’m slightly taken aback, this hadn’t been at all what I had expected from the Weasley twin.

 “Fred… What do you mean by get her to notice you?” I ask hesitantly. I’m incredibly confused. Fred sighs, staring into the fire again and twiddling his thumbs together nervously.

 “Well it’s like this, see. This girl, she’s popular. I think she’s rich. But she’s just so beautiful. And I want a chance with her, but she won’t even give me a second glance. I just want her to notice me enough to give me a chance.” He stares down at his hands and I inhale sharply. Never have I seen either of the twins so down. Six years at Hogwarts and not once have I ever seen them sad. My heart aches a little for Fred, and I slide a little closer to him on the couch.

 “Oh Fred, I’m sorry. But, why me? Why come to me about this? What do you want me to do about it?” I question in confusion. He turns to me quickly, a spark in his eyes.

 “I came to you because I don’t know many girls, and the ones I do are either on the quidditch team, or Hermione. I don’t think either of those options are going to get me what I want.” He has a point. I frown slightly.

 “What about Ginny? Surely she’d know how to help you.” Fred snorts.

 “Know how? Sure, maybe. But help me? She’d never. She’d just tease me for all eternity. No bloody way, I’m not going to Ginny with this ever,” he says vehemently, and I chuckle, throwing my hands in the air defensively.

 “Alright, alright! Forget I mentioned that.” I sit quietly for a moment, contemplating what he’s asking. I think I have an idea of what he’d want me to do, but the question is, do I want to do it? Of course, I’d love to help him, but do I want to help him completely change who he is to catch the attention of a girl who won’t even look at him the way he is right now?

 “Fred,” I begin slowly, “are you sure…?” I trail off with a sigh at the look he’s giving me. His eyes are wide and he’s got his hands clasped in his lap, a small smile beginning to show. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Fred lets out a whoop and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. “Can’t…breathe!” Fred lets me go quickly and I gasp, laughing.

 “Sorry,” Fred says sheepishly. “But thank you!” He looks so childishly happy, I can’t help but smile. But I quickly try to remain serious.

 “Okay but I’m just going to warn you now, this might not work. And even if it does, she might move on quickly, if she’s anything like I think she is,” I warn him slowly. Fred just stands up and waves off my warning.

 “Nah, I’ll make sure she doesn’t. I have a good feeling about this. Thank you so much, (Y/n/n).” He grins and gives me another hug, much nicer than the last. I smile at his nickname for me, most people just call me (Y/n).

 “You’re very welcome, Fred,” I smile at him. “Today’s Monday, and there’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, how about we meet up at The Three Broomsticks and see what we can get started?” Fred’s face lights up and he nods.

 “Yeah, how about 3?” I smile, nodding. He claps his hands once and grins. As we make our way out of the Room, I can’t help but laugh at his childish antics. As he skips off down the hallway towards wherever he’s going, probably his other half, I chuckle, but my smile quickly fades. Fred seems so smitten with this girl, and I’m glad I made him so happy, but I hope for his sake that this girl doesn’t break his heart. If she does, I’ll hex her like she’s never been hexed before.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one really got away from me! Hope you guys like it

 The sudden warmth and sound from The Three Broomsticks hits me like a wave, a delicious contrast to the cold, silent November air I've just come in from. I breathe in the smell of butterbeer, a smile spreading across my face as I hear Fred call out to me from a table in the far corner.

 

 "Oy! (Y/n/n)! Over here, mate," Fred calls out raucously. I blush as a few heads turn in my direction, and I make a note to smack Fred when I reach him. I make my way across the crowded pub, and I flick his ear as I sit.

 

 "Ow! What the bloody- What was that for, woman?" Fred scowls at me indignantly, rubbing his ear. I glare at him.

 

 "That, _Mr. Weasley_ , was for calling so much attention to me, you git! Why'd you have to go and yell so loud, eh? My name and a wave would've sufficed!" I hiss at him quietly. Fred merely shrugs, a grin blooming slowly across his face.

 

 "Ah but where's the fun in that? Besides, you shoulda seen your face when everybody looked at you. Redder than my hair, I tell ya!" Fred winks at me, taking a swig of his butterbeer. I try my best to be angry at him, but when he puts his beer down and I see the mustache the foam has given him, I can't help but laugh. Fred stares at me, concerned.

 

 "Um, you alright?" he asks slowly. I just laugh even more, and Fred throws his hands up in confusion. "I swear she's gone bloody mental," he mutters to himself. I quickly gain control of my laughter and compose myself.

 

 "Oy, Freddie. I mustache you a question." Realization dawns in his eyes, and he smiles slowly.

 

 "Hey, that's a good one. Well go on then, what's the question?" he jokes.

 

 "Never mind, I'll just shave it for later." Fred and I stare at each other for a few seconds before we both collapse into fits of laughter, neither of us caring now that the majority of the pub probably thinks we're insane. After a few minutes, we both sit up straight, and I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Right," I begin, "let's not forget why we're here. Time to get to business." Fred nods sharply. "So, you want to catch her attention. Before I can go any further, I'm gonna need to know a little bit about her," I tell him. He's quiet for a minute, and I can tell he's thinking of everything he's ever see or heard about her.

 

 "Well," he starts slowly and, I must say, a tad dreamily, "she's breathtaking. She's tall, about 5'9, thin, and imposing. She's got beautiful raven black hair, straight as a rod. Her eyes are a sharp, crystal blue, round and beautiful. And-" he continues to ramble on but I quickly put my hand up to stop him.

 

 "Stop! Okay, I get it. You think she's hot," I grimace, and Fred smirks. "But what about her personality? What house is she in?" Fred answers without hesitation.

 

 "Slytherin."

 

 My jaw drops in shock.

 

 " _Slytherin_! Fred, are you-" I start to shout, before remembering where we are, and finish in a vehement hiss. "Are you out of your mind?" Fred frowns slightly, hurt flashing quickly in his eyes.

 

 "One of the reasons I came to you about this is because I figured you, out of everyone, would be a little more understanding," he says coldly. I shiver at his tone, I've never heard him this angry. I open my mouth to speak.

 

 "Fred, I-"

 

 "Forget it, (Y/n)."

 

 With that, Fred gets up and heads out. I sit numbly for a second before coming to my senses, jumping up and running out after him. It's started snowing, and I can barely make out his figure heading down the street ahead of me. I chase after him, cursing as I realize that he left his coat and hat in the pub.

 

 "Fred!" I call to him frantically, but if he hears me, he doesn't let on. It's really snowing now, sharp wind tearing at my hair and face. "Fred!" I scream at him again, but my voice is just thrown away by the blizzard that's suddenly caught us in its grip. I stumble slightly in the snow, and when I look up again, there's no sign of Fred. I scream his name frantically, stumbling ahead through the wind and quickly falling snow.

 

 After what seems like an eternity, which in reality was probably no more than twenty minutes, I see a huddled mass in the snow ahead of me. I race towards it, struggling against the snow that's now reaching mid-calf. I throw myself down in the snow next to Fred, gasping when I see his face. His eyes are closed, and his lips are blue and covered in snow. He's muttering feverishly, and I quickly pull him into a sitting position. I yank off my coat, wrapping it around his shoulders. His eyes flutter slightly.

 

 "(Y/n/n)?" He stutters numbly, and I shush him.

 

 "Shh, don't talk. Come on, we need to get you inside somewhere," I tell him softly, but inside I'm panicking. I look around, my heart sinking when I realize there's nothing around. Suddenly, the wind shifts slightly, and I make out a large shape in the distance. I breathe a sigh of relief as I begin to realize where we are. I turn to Fred and throw his arm around my shoulder, grunting as I try to lift him. I'm not a weak girl by any means, but Fred is a good foot taller than me, and at this point is very nearly dead weight. I shake my head violently at that thought, scolding myself harshly.

 

_Don't even think like that, (Y/n)._

 

 "Come on, Freddie, you're gonna be alright," I say, as he starts to ramble feverishly again.

 

 "Hmm... (Y/n/n)... That's a funny name," he grins senilely. I struggle to drag him along through the snow, grimacing as the shape in the distance doesn't seem to be getting any closer. Fred's eyes droop a little more, and he starts muttering more fiercely than before.

 

 Finally, the haunting, black form of the Shrieking Shack looms above us, and I frown at the boarded up door. I can't just destroy it, or we'll have no protection from the blizzard. I study the door carefully, grabbing my wand from my boot. I immediately feel more at ease, the familiar feeling of the 12 & 3/4" cypress wand in my hand. I can almost feel the dragon heartstring core humming in my hand, and I concentrate on the door. Trying to unlock the door won't work, so instead I focus on the boards nailed across the front.

 

 " _Accio_ nail," I mutter, holding out my palm as the first nail flies into it. I quickly remove the rest of the nails, and the boards fall to the ground. I point my wand at the lock. " _Alohomora_." The door pops open, and I slowly push it the rest of the way, pulling Fred in behind me. Once inside, I slam the door shut, quickly locking it. " _Lumos_ ," I mutter softly, and a bright bluish-white light quickly fills the room. There's a fireplace across the room on the far wall, and I quickly maneuver Fred towards it. I gently let him down on the hearth, frowning as I hear him singing my name over and over. I turn my attention to the fireplace, pointing my wand at it. " _Incendio_." The fireplace erupts in flames, and I immediately feel warmer. Satisfied that Fred will be getting warm, I immediately begin searching the place for useful things. As I wander around, the shadows cast by the dancing flames do nothing to help the reputation of this house, nor does the wind howling outside. But I had been close with Professor Lupin when he had taught here my fifth year, and when I guessed about his lycanthropy he had told me a little about his past. I know the real reason this place was called the Shrieking Shack, and it's nothing to frighten me now.

 

 I glance back at Fred as I near a staircase, and when I'm satisfied that he is alright, I begin to climb. I find a bedroom at the end of the hall, and I quickly gather as many blankets and pillows as I can find, sending them floating down the stairs ahead of me. I deposit them all on the beat-up couch, grimacing at the disheveled state the couch is in. " _Reparo_ ," I quickly say, and suddenly the couch looks almost as good as new. I throw a few blankets across it and set the rest on the floor before pushing the couch closer to the fire.

 

 I struggle to lift Fred initially but I finally get him settled on the couch, panting heavily from the effort. I feel a wave of relief when I see his lips are no longer purple, and he doesn't seem to be quite as mad as before. I cover him with a couple blankets and he opens his eyes slightly. I inhale sharply at the glassy sheen they've taken, crazed with fever.

 

 "(Y/n)," he mumbles softly, and I quickly quiet him.

 

 "Shh, it's alright, Fred. Just get some sleep, okay?" I smile at him softly, and he nods once, closing his eyes and immediately drifting off. I hesitantly place a light kiss on his forehead, flinching at how icy cold it feels. I start to place some blankets on the floor next to the couch, but I hesitate, thinking. I glance at the couch. It's big enough, isn't it? Grabbing a pillow and the rest of the blankets, I slowly climb onto the couch next to Fred. When he doesn't wake up I quickly curl up into his side and throw the extra blankets over us both, praying that both their warmth and my own will be enough to keep Fred from getting any worse. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep to the sound of the fireplace cracking warmly on the hearth.


	4. Part 4

 I slowly open my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the boarded up windows of the Shack. I glance over at Fred to find him still asleep. I'm not sure what time it is, but it's clearly daytime, most likely mid morning. I climb off the couch, shivering outside the warmth of the blankets. I stoke the fire, getting it started again, and turn to look at Fred. I'm wondering if I should wake him when he starts talking in his sleep. I frown slightly as he still seems to be feverish. I feel his forehead, only to gasp and pull my hand away. His skin is still freezing cold. This is not good.

 

 Suddenly I hear yelling outside. I move closer to the door, trying to make out what's going on.

 

 "Fred!! Freddie? (Y/n)!" Someone's yelling our names. I run over to the hearth and grab my coat, throwing it on before running back to the door. I unlock it and throw it open, running out into the snow and sunlight. I spot two figures headed towards me, but I can't see their faces because of the glare off the snow.

 

 "(Y/n)?" the taller one calls, and I wave. As they get closer, I recognize the faces of Harry Potter and George Weasley. I run to meet them, panting.

 

 "Thank God you guys are here," I pant, doubled over. George looks around frantically.

 

 "Where's Fred? Is he alright?" he asks wildly. I place my hand on his chest reassuringly.

 

 "He's inside, he's sleeping. His skin feels cold as ice, we need to get him to Madame Pomfrey immediately," I say quickly. George takes one glance at me and wordlessly races into the Shack. Harry and I quickly follow, and we all begin lifting Fred off the couch, wrapping as many blankets as we can around him. We carry him outside and begin walking back to Hogsmeade.

 

 "What happened?" I glance at Harry as he speaks. His brows are furrowed and concern is evident in his every feature. I sigh.

 

 "We met up at the Three Broomsticks, he'd asked me to help him out with something. I-he got mad at me and stormed off, but it had started snowing like crazy and he was so mad he forgot his coat and everything. I chased after him but I lost sight of him. By the time I found him, he was lying half buried in the snow and barely conscious. So I dragged him to the Shrieking Shack, it was the only nearby shelter," I told him, aware that George was listening as well. A thought struck me. "How'd you guys find us, anyway? I assume there's a search party out for us but how'd you guys find us first?" Harry and George exchange glances, and George shrugs.

 

 "Lucky guess," he says simply. But I can tell he's lying. His wordless communication with Harry confirmed it, but I decide not to press it. My main priority is getting Fred help.

 

 We reach Hogsmeade and find Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape. McGonagal lets out a small cry as she sees Fred limp in our arms, and even Snape's face hardens in concern.

 

 "Professor, he's freezing. We need to get him to the hospital wing immediately," I tell him breathlessly. Snape nods curtly, and immediately magics a stretcher in front of him. Harry, George, and I carefully place Fred on it, and McGonogal quickly begins to march up to the castle, the stretcher floating along in front of her. I stand there, panting, until I hear Snape clear his throat loudly from beside me. I turn to him slowly, and he stares at me.

 

 "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you may head back to the castle now," he drawls, and I swallow hard. Harry and George glance at me quickly, and I give them a small nod. With one final, somewhat sympathetic glance, they grudgingly head back towards the castle after McGonagal. Taking a deep breath, I turn to face Severus Snape. As I stand there, I suddenly realize that I'm freezing, and I do everything in my power to stop my teeth from chattering. I'd hate for Snape to think I was scared of him. But despite my best efforts, I'm fully aware that I am in fact trembling like a leaf. Snape stares at me for a second longer before he speaks. "Miss (Y/l/n). May I ask what you and Mr. Weasley were doing out so late, and in the Shrieking Shack no less?" Instantly I feel my face go red from annoyance.

 

  _How dare he?_

 

 "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't appreciate what you are insinuating," I say hotly. I know I shouldn't, but I don't care. The fact that he would even have the nerve to suggest something like that angers me to no end. Snape raises an eyebrow incredulously, but I don't back down. I can tell he's waiting for an apology. Unfortunately for him, it's not coming. After a few more seconds of silence, Snape sighs.

 

 "Very well, Miss (Y/l/n). I have no right to make such assumptions. Please tell me what happened. And know that if you are lying to me, I will find out and the punishment will be very severe," he adds harshly, and I nod, satisfied with his apology. He begins to make his way towards the castle and I follow, explaining what happened.

 

 As we near the castle, and the end of my explanation, my head begins to swim. I slow down, desperate to regain my senses, but it's no use. I'm shaking violently, and I'm wickedly cold. My vision begins to blur, and I feel myself falling to the ground. I brace myself for impact, but it doesn't come. Instead, I feel someone's arms wrap around me, and I turn to see Professor Snape hovering over me before everything goes black.

 

 

 

  
 I wake up with a groan, and blink my eyes open slowly. It takes a second before I register that I'm in the hospital wing. I glance over to the bed next to me, and see Fred's shockingly orange hair.

 

 "Fred," I whisper hoarsely, "Fred, you awake?" There's no answer from the Weasley twin, but Madame Pomfrey must have heard me. She comes rushing over to my bedside, shushing me harshly.

 

 "Quiet! He's had a terrible ordeal, you mustn't wake him!" I want to point out that her attempt to tell me to be quiet is much louder than my whispering had been, and as if in answer Fred stirs in his bed, letting out a small whimper. Just that simple sound makes my heart feel like it's being twisted. I can't help but feel like it's my fault he's lying there. If I hadn't yelled at him, hadn't overreacted, none of this would've happened. I struggle to ask the question that I need to ask.

 

 "Madame Pomfrey, is he...is he going to be alright?" I hold my breath, waiting for her answer. She smiles at me kindly.

 

 "Yes, dear, he's going to be fine. No need to worry, your boyfriend will be right as rain in no time!" My cheeks go bright red, and my mouth drops open.

 

 "Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend, Madame Pomfrey. We're hardly even friends, I'm the one that found him in the snow," I tell her quickly, and she immediately looks apologetic.

 

 "Oh, I'm so sorry dear. From the way you asked that, I just assumed..." She trails off nervously, and I feel bad for being so hasty.

 

 "It's alright, I understand. I just don't want the wrong idea to get spread around. He actually was asking me for advice on how to get his crush to notice him and I'd hate for something like that to ruin it for him," I tell her smilingly, and she grins.

 

 "Oh of course. Now, as for you, young lady," she continues briskly, "you just had a simple case of exhaustion and slight hypothermia. But you'll be good to go by tomorrow morning, I'd say. You've already been here for a few hours, I daren't say you'll need much more than a good night's rest here. As for Mr. Weasley, he'll have to stay for at least a few days, I'm afraid. Although if it hadn't been for you and your quick thinking in getting him to shelter, I must say I doubt he would have even made it through the night. You have a wise head on those shoulders, Miss (Y/l/n)." She smiles at me softly before telling me to take the potion she's placed on the table. With another smile, she moves over to Fred's bedside, checking up on him before making her way back to her office.

 

 I quickly gulp down the potion she's given me, grimacing at the wretched color and taste. Immediately I feel a warmth race through my entire body, and I feel relaxed and sleepy. Leaning back into my pillow, I glance at Fred one more time with a sad smile before I drift off to sleep.


	5. Part 5

 I wake up a few hours later feeling much better than I had before. Madame Pomfrey sees I'm awake and comes over to talk to me.

  
 "How're you feeling?" she asks with a smile, and I smile back.

  
 "Wonderful, Madame Pomfrey. And incredibly hungry. Did I miss dinner?" I ask, praying I hadn't. She chuckles slightly and shakes her head.

  
 "No, dear, you didn't miss dinner. You've got about a half hour. If you feel well enough, you're free to go." I grin, and immediately crawl out of bed.

  
 "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey!" Before I leave, I make my way over to Fred's bed. "Has he woken up at all?" Madame Pomfrey shakes her head, and I frown. "How long until he does?" She shrugs and gives a sad smile.

  
 "I don't know. Could be a few more hours, or a few more days. And I can't administer the potions until he does, so I really can't say how long. I'm sorry," she adds softly, and I nod quickly. I give Fred's hand a quick squeeze, and on a sudden impulse bend down and place a light kiss on his forehead.

  
 "Wake up soon, Freddie," I whisper softly, before straightening up and heading to dinner.

 

 

 As I enter the Great Hall, I immediately catch George's eye and he scoots over and pats the spot on the bench next to him. I smile slightly before heading over, hesitantly sitting down. George greets me with a wide smile.

  
 "Hey, (Y/n). How're you feeling?" he questions kindly, and I grimace.

  
 "Famished. Haven't eaten in like 24 hours, I feel like I'm dying," I moan, and George lets out a hearty laugh. He quickly sobers up, however, and glances down at his lap. "George, you alright?" He nods, bringing his eyes to mine. They're filled with so much emotion and he looks on the verge of tears.

  
 "I just... I wanted to thank you for keeping Freddie safe. When he didn't show up last night, I thought I'd lost him to the storm. I wanted to go search for him immediately but Harry and the others wouldn't let me. So as soon as the snow stopped this morning and a search party went out, Harry and I made sure we went with it. So thank you, for going after him, for getting him to shelter. Thank you for bringing my brother back." By the time he finishes, my eyes are filled with tears. I nod quickly, wiping tears from my eyes.

  
 "You're welcome, George. I would never let any harm come to him, not if I can help it. I promise." I realize that I mean it, and I'm shocked. But going through that with Fred made me strangely attached to the boy, and I know I could never let anything hurt him. George blinks his tears away and I give him a quick hug, and he hugs be back roughly. I gasp for air. "George! Can't...breathe!" George immediately breaks away and smiles at me sheepishly.

  
 "Sorry," he apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. I grin ruefully.

  
 "What is it with you Weasleys and your bear hugs," I mutter, and George chuckles.

  
 We both enjoy the rest of our dinner in amiable conversation, and I find myself taking to the Weasley twin more and more. When dinner ends, George and I leave the Great Hall. Before we've gone too far, however, George pauses.

  
 "I was gonna go say goodnight to Fred, you can go on, it's getting late," he tells me, and I smile softly.

  
 "Actually, would you mind if I joined you? I can't help but feel slightly responsible for him being in there in the first place," I say softly, and George looks at me strangely. I glance down at the ground before continuing. "I-I made him mad, last night. He got angry and stormed out into the blizzard. He was so mad he forgot his coat and hat. If I-if I hadn't been so rude, he never would've gotten sick," I mumble sadly, and George sets his hand on my shoulder.

  
 "You can't blame yourself, (Y/n). If it hadn't been for you, Fred would be-would be dead," he choked out. "I don't blame you, and I can promise you Fred won't either. Come on, let's go say goodnight." He smiles at me, giving my shoulder a squeeze, and I nod once before following him to the hospital wing.

 

 

  
 The next day, George and I walk into the DADA classroom and sit next to each other. Immediately, Umbridge narrows her eyes at us.

  
 "Mr. Weasley. Aren't there usually _two_ of you?" she spits out, and George nods his head quickly.

  
 "Yes, professor. Fred's ill," he answers, and Umbridge stares at him suspiciously.

  
 "Oh? How ill, Mr. Weasley?" George gulps, and suddenly I see an opportunity to set Fred's idea into motion. He had said his crush was a Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins have DADA together, so even if she's not here the word'll get to her. I quickly speak up before George can answer.

  
 "Please, professor, he's got a severe case of hypothermia," I tell her quickly, and she turns her falsely sweet smile in my direction.

  
 "And how would you know this, Miss (Y/l/n)?" She keeps her voice light but I can see annoyance behind her eyes.

  
 "Because he got it when we were trapped in the snowstorm Saturday night. I was upset and had run outside without a coat. He saw me and followed, and gave me his coat. And then we got stuck, and he got really sick because he didn't have his coat, professor." I see George glance at me questioningly and I subtly shake my head. Thankfully he catches on, and stays quiet. Finally, Umbridge decides she can't keep arguing with me, and moves on with the lesson.

 

 

 As we leave the class later, George pulls me aside.

  
 "What was that all about?" He asks, confused, and I grin.

  
 "Was I convincing?" George seems taken aback, but he eventually shrugs.

  
 "Well, I s'pose so," he says, scratching his head. "But what does that matter?" I quickly lead him to a nearby bench and sit down.

  
 "It's part of the reason Fred and I met on Saturday. He said he wanted my help to impress a girl. I saw an opportunity to do that just then," I say with a shrug, and George's mouth drops open.

  
 "Fred wants to impress a _girl_?" he yelps incredulously, and I laugh.

  
 "Apparently. And I figured the first way to start would be to make her think he's heroic and gentlemanly. Of course, he is anyway but this way she knows it for sure." George stares at me before shaking his head.

  
 "That's... Actually that's really brilliant. I just have one question. How come he never told me about a girl?" I giggle, standing up and beginning to walk to the Great Hall for lunch.

  
 "Probably because he figured you would tease him mercilessly," I say with a smirk. George looks thoughtful for a minute before grinning.

  
 "Yeah, he's right. Wise choice, Freddie," he laughs, and he and I continue to laugh and talk the rest of the way to lunch.


	6. Part 6

 A few days later, George and I are talking quietly by Fred's hospital bed. He still hasn't woken up, and I'm starting to get worried. Madame Pomfrey says to give it time but he's been asleep for almost four days. It's hard on George, I can see it on his face every time we visit. Since that first night, George and I visit on our free period and after dinner. It's late now, and I can see that George is sad and tired. He falls silent, looking at George, and I can see his eyelids drooping.

  
 "George, why don't we head to bed? We can come visit him tomorrow, but right now you need sleep." He starts to protest, but I cut him off. "Georgie, I know you haven't been sleeping, it's starting to hurt you. Please. D'you think Fred wants you to hurt yourself worrying about him?" George shuts his mouth and stares at his brother's face. He nods slowly.

  
 "Alright," he agrees finally. I smile at him, reaching for his hand. He takes it slowly, and I lead him out of the hospital wing. With a jolt I realize how late it is, and I begin to run, pulling George along with me. "(Y/n)! Slow down!" he yells, and I hiss at him to be quiet.

  
 "Do you realize how late it is? We should've left a long time ago, it's almost curfew now!" George's face pales, and he runs faster. As we're running, I realize something. I stop so quickly George almost falls over as he tries to keep running.

  
 "What?" he hisses. "We've gotta hurry!" I groan.

  
 "George, I left my book bag and my wand's in it. I gotta go back, you go on ahead," I tell him quietly.

  
 "No I'll come with you-"

  
 "Two of us are more likely to get caught, I'll be careful. Besides you need sleep. Now go." He stares at me, wanting to protest, but I glare at him. He sighs and nods before taking off towards Gryffindor tower. I turn on my heal and race back to the hospital wing, praying I don't meet Filch along the way.

  
 I make it without running into anyone, and attempt to open the doors. I breathe a sigh of relief when they open easily, thankfully she hasn't locked the doors yet. I creep inside and head to Fred's bed. I grab my stuff and I'm about to leave when Fred groans. I freeze, staring down at him, waiting. He doesn't open his eyes, but he starts to mumble and toss slightly in his bed. I hear Madame Pomfrey's office door, and in panic I slide under the bed. I watch as she makes her way to the door and locks it, sighing in relief as she heads back. I'm just about to crawl out when I see her shoes coming closer. I jerk back under and hold my breath as she comes to check on Fred, who's still tossing lightly. I hear her attempting to make him more comfortable, and finally her shoes head away again. This time I wait until I hear the office door close before scrambling out from under the bed. I watch him for a second, but he seems to have calmed down. I turn to leave but I'm stopped again.

  
 "(Y/n)," Fred mumbles, and I slowly turn to face him. He's still asleep, but his face is contorted and he's thrashing slightly. "(Y/n)," he groans again. "Georgie!" My heart breaks as he says his brother's name, he's obviously having a nightmare. He's thrashing severely now, and I quickly sit next to him, grabbing his hand and trying to soothe him.

  
 "Shhh, Freddie, it's alright. You're safe, George is safe. You're alright," I whisper comfortingly, and he stops thrashing.

  
 "(Y/n)," he mumbles again, and I frown. Does he subconsciously recognize my voice? He mumbles something else, and I lean forward to catch what he's saying. "Anthea," he mutters a little louder, and I frown. The name sounds unfamiliar. Maybe it's the girl he wants to impress. I feel a slight tug in my gut, and I frown in confusion at the sudden feeling. I quickly brush it aside as Fred begins to groan and toss again. I quickly hush him, brushing his hair away from his forehead. He calms at my touch, and I whisper to him soothingly.

  
 "You're alright, Fred. It's alright."

  
 I stay with him, holding his hand, talking to him when he begins to toss and turn. After several hours it's become a struggle to keep my eyes open, but around two in the morning Fred finally seems to calm down. Unable to stop myself, my body slumps over and my head drops as I drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

 "Not to be rude, (Y/n), but my arm's gone numb so if you could just move your head..."

  
 My eyes fly open and I sit up with a jolt at the groggy voice. I see Fred smirking at me tiredly, and I grin.

  
 "'Bout time you woke up, sleepy head," I tell him, and he adopts a mock hurt expression.

  
 "Sleepyhead?" He gasps, clutching his hand to his heart. "That hurts," he moans, and I smack his arm lightly.

  
 "You've been asleep for five days, Fred," I tell him, and he looks stunned.

  
 "Five... Are you serious?"

  
 "Dead." Fred gives a low whistle. "Hey I'll go let Madame Pomfrey know you're awake. And I'll go get George, he'll want to see you," I tell him, getting up to leave. Fred's hand on my arm stops me. I turn to face him.

  
 "May I ask why you were asleep on my arm? How long were you sitting there?" I blush and look down.

  
 "Since curfew last night," I mumble. "George and I can after dinner and we left but I realized I left my stuff so I came back and then you started-" I pause, hesitant to tell him he started calling my name in his sleep. Fred frowns.

  
 "I what?" he prompts, and I continue.

  
 "You started having a nightmare or something. And Madame Pomfrey had just locked the door and gone to bed so... I stayed with you to keep you calm. I fell asleep at some point," I finish awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. Fred smiles at me.

  
 "Well thank you. And thank you for taking care of me in the storm. I don't remember much but I know that I probably wouldn't have ever woken up if it weren't for you." I smile at him.

  
 "There's no need to thank me, Fred. Anytime." I give his hand a slight squeeze before going to get Madame Pomfrey. I let her know Fred is awake and she rushes over to take care of him. As I walk to the door, I glance back at Fred and see him give me a pleading look as Madame Pomfrey attempts to force-feed him a brownish potion. I just chuckle and wave at him before leaving. He's going to kill me later.

 

 

 

 I reach the Great Hall just in time to see George getting up to leave. I rush over to him, panting from running the whole way. He starts to talk but I hold up my finger before doubling over to catch my breath. Finally I stand up again.

  
 "Phew. Um, hospital wing. Fred. He's awake. Wants to see you," I pant, and George's face lights up. He immediately races out of the Great Hall and I groan before running after him.


	7. Part 7

 "Well, Mr. Weasley, I'm pleased to say you're set to leave! But I suggest lots of rest, mind!" Madame Pomfrey shakes a finger at Fred, who looks utterly defiant. He opens his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off before he can cause any real damage.

  
 "George and I will make sure he gets plenty of rest, Madame Pomfrey." I give Fred a pointed look, smiling at Madame Pomfrey all along. I nudge my elbow into George's side, and he grunts before quickly recovering.

  
 "Oh right, yes. Lots of rest," he stumbles out quickly, and Fred throws me a dirty glare. I smile at him sweetly, enjoying his obvious distaste for the word "rest".

  
 "Very well. Off you go, then!" Madame Pomfrey heads off to her office and I turn to help Fred get out of the bed.

  
 "Up you get. Good grief, you're heavy. George, give me a hand, will you?" I huff, and together the two of us help Fred onto his feet. He chuckles lightly, shaking his head.

  
 "It feels good to be up and about. I'm not the kind of person who can stand sitting in one place for more than an hour, let alone three days!" George and I laugh, and I smile softly as I see how happy George looks to have his brother up and about again.

  
 "Alright, let's get you to the Tower," I tell Fred, and he whips his head around to stare at me as if I've grown a few extra heads.

  
 "No no no, missy, I haven't eaten a proper meal in almost a week. I'm going to dinner!" George and I exchange glances before looking back at Fred. Fred looks horrified. "Oh no. No, not you two! What happened? I'm out of things for a few days and suddenly-" He stares at me accusingly. "You've turned my own twin against me, that's what you've done!" I can't help it. I burst into laughter, and see George doing the same on Fred's other side. I struggle to calm myself, stifling my laughter after a while.

  
 "I'm sorry, Fred, but I can't help it. And I've not turned anyone against you. It just so happens that your brother and I care about your well-being, and I really think you ought to rest!" I looked to George, my eyes pleading with him to help me. He shrugs, turning to Fred.

  
 "Freddie, are you sure?"

  
 "George!" I glare at him, and he gives me an apologetic smile.

  
 "Sorry, (Y/n), but I think in this instance it's best to let him go eat something." He gives Fred a hard state. "But nothing crazy, not too long, and you go to bed immediately afterward, got it?" Fred throws up a mock salute.

  
 "Yes, sir!" George groans in exasperation, pulling Fred from the hospital wing.

  
 "Come on, you bloody git," he mumbles, and Fred and I laugh as we make our way through the halls, Fred leaning on George and I for support.

 

 

  
 When we reach the Great Hall, we make our way to the Gryffindor table and are spotted by the twins' friends Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. Lee waves at us wildly, yelling at the twins.

  
 "Oi! Fred! Good to see you, mate. Come sit down, both of you!" As we get closer, Angelina promptly whacks him on the back of the head.

  
 "Lee, don't be so rude! You're welcome to sit with us too, (Y/n)." She smiles at me warmly before hissing at Lee again. The three of us sit down at the table, me next to Angelina, with Lee on her left, and Fred on my right with George next to him. Angelina finally ceases with berating Lee, turning to the three of us.

  
 "Fred, I'm so glad you're feeling better. You too, (Y/n). You had us all scared. When Dumbledore told us what happened... The point is I'm glad you're both alright." I'm speechless at the amount of concern in her voice. I expected it for Fred but not for me.

  
 "Thanks, Angelina. But I most certainly wouldn't be alright if it weren't for (Y/n). I wouldn't even be here, in fact," Fred says seriously, placing his hand over mine. I frown slightly as a slight shiver runs up my arm, but I quickly dismiss it.

  
 "Fred, it was nothing. It was what anyone would've done. Really," I tell him with an exasperated look. He just smiles at me, patting my hand as the food appears. He's immediately distracted by the food before him, and Angelina and I exchange an eye roll as the three boys around us dig into their food like dogs.

 

 

 

 "I'm sorry we've never really spoken before, you're so much fun!" Angelina giggles as we sit in some arm chairs in the common room after dinner. I grimace at her.

  
 "I'm not sure about me being fun," I say dryly, "but you certainly are. I'm almost glad I got caught in that storm, if only to become friends with you." Angelina smiles evilly, arching her eyebrows at me.

  
 "And to spend the night in the Shrieking Shack with a certain Weasley twin," she says conspiratorially, and I groan.

  
 "Angie, no!

  
 "(Y/n/n), yes!" I shoot her a glare, and she stares at me. "Oh come on, I saw your face when he touched your hand!"

  
 "Angie, I didn't make a face when he touched me. Besides, even if I _had_ , and I'm _definitely_ not saying I did, it wouldn't matter. The whole reason we got into this mess is because he asked for my help to impress a girl. In fact, if I hadn't made him angry about it he never would've run out into the storm," I add slowly, staring at my hands folded in my lap. Angelina leans over and quickly places her hand on mine.

  
 "(Y/n), you saved his life. Don't blame yourself, please." I smile at her gratefully. "Now. Freddie's got a crush?" she asks incredulously, and I giggle.

  
 "Yeah, surprising isn't it?"

  
 "Who is it?"

  
 "I have no idea. He hasn't told me yet." Angelina sits back into her chair with a pout.

  
"Pooh. I can't tease him about her now. Oh well, at least I can tease _you_ about _him_!" She fixes me with a maniacal smile and I groan, though I can't help but smile back.

  
 "Why didn't I meet you sooner?"

 

 

 

 A few days later, Angelina and I are sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch when Fred comes skidding up to the table. He bends over when he reaches us, gasping for breath. Angelina and I exchange glances before looking back at Fred who's still struggling to breath.

  
 "(Y/n)! It worked! You're a bloody genius!"

  
 "Fred! What are you talking about? Calm down!" I laugh, and Fred smiles sheepishly.

  
 "Right. Sorry." He takes a couple deep breaths to calm down before starting again. "Thanks to you, she didn't stare at me like I was a freak! She might have actually smiled at me!" Immediately I know who he's talking about. I can see that Angelina's figured it out too, and I can feel her watching me. I smile at Fred, standing up and giving him a big hug.

  
 "I'm so glad, Fred. I'm glad you're making progress. And," I hesitate, unsure how to continue, but Fred doesn't even let me. He shakes his head vehemently.

  
 "Don't. You don't need to apologize, it's over. Besides, I owe you my life. You made up for it. Just forget about it," he says softly, placing his hands on my shoulders. I shiver slightly at the contact, and Fred frowns. "You alright?" I smile at him.

  
 "Oh yeah, just got a chill or something." Fred nods, letting go of my shoulders and sitting down with us to eat. While he's distracted by the food, Angelina nudges me with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows when I look at her. I scoff and roll my eyes, turning back to my food as she giggles slightly. Still, I frown at my plate, trying desperately to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach and the memory of his hands on my shoulders. I don't like him, of course not.

  
  _Then why do I feel so upset that our plan is working?_

 

 

 


End file.
